Hasta luego Amor, Nos vemos en la otra Vida
by WarRedMachine20
Summary: Historia inspirada en la cancion No Llores por mi de Tercer cielo que muestra como Issei Hyodou perdio a su esposa misma que le dejo un regalo antes de partir ¿Sera capaz de seguir adelante o se rendira y sedera a la maldicion Del Booster Gear ?


**Saludos Damas y caballeros les saluda su humilde servidor** **WarRedMachine20 Trayendo Un one shot inspirado en No LLores por mi del Tercer cielo espero que les guste y de ante mano gracios por tomarse la molestia de leerlo**

 **Exencion de Responsabilidad: No Soy Dueño De Nada**

 **Y Esto Lo Hice con El Fin De Entretener Nada Menos Nada Mas**

 **Dialogos**

 _vida .-_ personajes hablando

 **muerte** Seres Sellados, seres mecanicos y dioses

[ **clave de la vida]** tecnicas de combate y/o Armas

 **Sin nada mas que decir Luz,Camara y ACCION**

Un trago

Capitulo Unico: Amor la clave de la vida y la muerte

Habia pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era tranquilidad para nosotros desde la batalla contra la Bestia de Apocalipsis Trihexa

Gracias a el esfuerzo combinado de todas las facciones asi comodel Dios de la Destruccion Shiva pudimos detener lo que facilmente pudo ser el fin de todos nosotros

Despues de eso todo fue Paz y Tranquilidad

Para mi era genial es decir que podria estar con las mujeres que amo y compartir mas momentos con ellas

Sin embargo no todo es color Rosa

Ya que fue un tiempo despues que las chicas iniciaran relaciones con distintos Hombres algo que me dejo bastante triste y dolido lo peor fue que ya no me Prestaban Atencion y cuando lo hacian actuaban como si estar con otros hombres no significara nada Mas Yo no sabia con Quienes me Engañaban Mas no Es Que me interese Saber de los Bastardo

Pensar que hasta las inocentes Asia y Rossweisse lo hicieran fue peor

Sin embargo hubo alguien que no me abandono y los mas curioso que en fondo si alguna de ellas me Abandonaba esperaba que seria ella pero no lo fue me apoyo a seguir adelante de hecho si no me volvi un Dragon malvado por la tristeza y depresion fue por ella ya que estuvo conmigo en mi depresion me apoyo de forma incondicional me dio amor y afecto en mi momento de necesidad y ademas de convertirse en la luz de mis ojos y vida fue nada mas ni nada menos que Koneko Toujou

Si Señores y señoras la enemiga publica de los Pervertidos fue la que estuvo conmigo me mostro luz en este puto mundo y eso es algo que siempre agradecere y por eso gente conocedora deje la perversidad eso si todavia soy un hombre pecho peludo que se quiere mas sin embargo empece a relajarme ademas no es que fuera dificil cuando tu llama interna de la perversidad se va ademas queria devolver el favor a Koneko es decir me ama algo que todavia me saca una sonrisa que una linda chica como ella tenga sentimientos geniunos por ti es tan increible y hermoso asi que empece a mejorar como persona por ella y logre subir mis notas , cambie mi aparencia y comportamiento algo que recibio un beso de mi niña a pesar de lo molesto que fue todo eso su sonrisa y un beso de ella hizo que toda esa mierda valiera la pena y la mejor parte que gracias a mi entrenamiento mejore mi fisico algo que hice sacar a relucir y ahora ustedes esta pensando ``no se le habia a pagado su llama de la perversidad`` heheh seria el caso pero lo hice para conseguir que miraran con celos a Koneko dado que me volvi mas cariñoso pero no de forma pervertida claro que no la respeto demasiado no nada de eso solo besos, abrazos , cargarla a estilo princesa cuando podia es decir acaramelados y si en la escuela lo hacia era para mostrar que soy un hombre tomado algo que no me da miedo ni verguenza decir por que deberia es decir estoy de pareja con una increible mujer no gente la verdad era para darle confianza a Koneko ya que se que siente que la cambiaria por alguien mas en cualquier momento algo que sobre mi cadaver iba permitir que pensara y con mucho trabajo logre darle seguridad a mi chica y de paso lograr que todas las mujeres la miraran con envidia algo que le hizo maravillas a mi ego y asi fue un tiempo me tomo mucho tiempo pero logre decirle que la amo ya que desde que empezamos no fui capaz de decirlo y no por que no lo sienta si no miedo a que me tambien me abandone tuve suerte que no fue el caso y despues claro tuvimos nuestro roces pero que solo sirvieron para fortalecer nuestro lazos y fue despues de un tiempo que cuando era un demonio de clase suprema que logre a mis 19 años debido a mi aporte por acabar con la Brigada de Khaos que le pedi matrimonio dado que no se cuando morire por lo que quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengo con ella, con mi Niña y hombre recorda sus lagrimas de felicidad mas su hermosa sonrisa hasta siempre me hace sentir el bastardo mas afortunado y envidiado por el mundo claro no fue facil tuve que pasar por la hermana sobreprotectora Kuroka fue dificil pero despues de amenazarme con forma de castrarme que nunca crei posible me dio su bendicion y despues fue simplemente increible y en la boda se que el secreto deseo de Koneko era casarse por la iglesia por lo que pidiendo la ayuda de el gobernador del cielo el señor michael el nos caso claro fue muy dificil y agotador todo este tema de la boda pero su sonrisa y un beso de ella hizo que todo lo valiera

Claro ambos teniamos nuestras responsabilidades acortando nuestro tiempo juntos pero eso solo nos hizo aun mas juntos ya que como eran poco el tiempo juntos lo haciamos valorar aun mas luego vino algo que me hizo sentir miedo otra vez ya que ella llego a su temporada de apareamiento y ahora no me malentienda me gusta hacer el amor con ella dado que por ser diablo su probabilidad de embarazo es baja y su lado nekomata si no era su temporada de apariamiento su probabilidad era igual de baja y no tenemos que preocuparnos por ser padres debido a que por muchos que queramos aun no podemos tener hijos y no es por que no queramos ambos nos gustaria ser padres el problema era el cuerpo de koneko ya que los nekomata tienen una debilidad por asi decirlo solo pueden empezar a tener hijos a los 20 años antes seria suicidio debido a que su cuerpo no lo soportaria por eso durante ese tiempo empece a evitarla para mi desgracia ella no lo tomo bien y cada vez que podia trataba de violarme mas no la dejaria ya que se que no esta en sus cabales y mierda que fue dificil uso de trajes super sexy y sus ojos de cachorro no se vale lo juro dulce satanas cuando pase su temporada me desquitare con ella y fue despues de un rato que se acabo su temporada y apenas paso digamos que mis vecinos al dia siguiente se fueron a quejar por que no los deje dormirpor tanto escandalo

...

HEY no me culpe si quieren culpar a alguien que sea Koneko es su culpa por ser endemoniadamente Sexy pero como sea cambiando el tema paso lo que lo mas me temia ya que apenas Koneko se levanto en la mañana siguiente paso a Correr al Baño y vomito eso me dio mala espina y por costumbre vi el calendario y fue peor que un cubo de agua helada para despertar ya que recien ahora se acabo la temporada de apariamiento osea que lo hicimos en la temporada de apariamiento y ese vomito indica que esta embarazada dado que no comio nada que la enfermara y lo peor que Koneko tiene 18 años

MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

Apenas ella llego le dije inmediatamente que lo mejor seria abortar sin embargo no me dejo seguir ya que apenas lo dije recibir un golpe de un koneko lloroso y triste yo rapidamente importandome una mierda el dolor me siento a su lado la abrazo y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas tambien estan en mi cara ya que la posibilidad de perderla me aterra demasiado por lo que le explique que sus posibilides de sobrevivir eran bajas no queria perderla mientras aun llorando ella decia que queria correr el riesgo queria ser madre su mirada de anelo y deseo fueron demasiado para mi por lo que aceptey asi paso el tiempo que aceptamos el riesgo ya que si algo prometi a la hora de casarnos era apoyo mutuo en ambos y me condenaria si no la apoyo claro que despues de eso nos llego un sermon de Kuroka expresando mis mismos miedo pero la mirada de Koneko era inflexible no daria marcha atras por lo que Kuroka logro idear una forma de mejorar sus posiblidades primero cada cierto tiempo le diera [ **Boost** ] mezclados con senjustu segun Kuroka esto subiria sus posibilidades y lo hicimos cada cierto tiempo para asegurar su supervivencia y durante ese tiempo no puedo recordar ningun momento que se vio mas hermosa cuando acariciaba su vientre cuando me preguntaba por nombres las cosas que le enseñariamos simplemente era demasiado para mi la posibilidad de perderla me esta matando y asi fue el tiempo yo tratando de hacerla lo mas comoda y no pensar en la posibilidad de muerte y asi faltaba un dia para que nazca ese dia habia salido a hacer uno trabajos para estar con ella ya que quien sabe a que hora seria mientras la deje con kuroka para que la cuidara y fue cuando llegue en la noche para ver m casa en llamas el panico entro en mi y corri rapidamente a la casa y la vi en el suelo ambas heridas pero vivas kuroka tratando de curarla con senjustu y rodeados de cuerpo muertos rapidamente me acerque a ellos

 _Kuroka que paso como estan Koneko y mi bebe_.- Le dije desesperado mierda por que tenia a que salir a ese puto trabajo

 _Issei Nya disculpa no pude protegerla esta gente subordinados de Rizevim que trataron de tomar vengaza ya que tuviste que ver con su caida y muerte no eran muy fuerte pero me tomaron por sorpresa Nya lastimaron a Koneko y aunque como puedes ver los derrote Koneko esta grave Nya sus probabilidades son de 30% de vivir la unica forma de que sobreviva es elegir a ella o a la bebe Nya_.- Me dijo mi Cuñada histerica y no estoy mejor pero se que esto no ayudara por lo que tomo una profunda respiracion para calmarme que para mi suerte funciona ya se que hacer mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi Niña aun inconsiente

 _Ah ella IIIIssssei NNNNyyyya aa eellllaaa_ Me decia mi Niña debilmente aun inconsiente como entendiendo nuestro dilema yo me limito a llorar en silencio y levantarla a estilo princesa para llevarla al hospital

 _Vamos Kuroka_.- Le dije mientras activo un circulo de teletransportacion al hospital pude ver en sus ojos la pregunta silenciosa yo solo aumente mis lagrimas por respuesta _Si kuroka sera la bebe prometi que la apoyaria en cualquier decision inclusive si esta la lleva lejos de mi.-_ Le dije con la voz suavemente quebrada no quiero despertala puedo ver a Kuroka en el mismo estado ambos lo sabemos Koneko no pasara esta y asi aparecimos en el hospital yo fui directo con el dueño y al ver a koneko y el entendio al ver mis lagrimas supongo que tantos años ayudan por lo que con una camilla toman a Koneko para que la revisen yo mientras me siento en la sala en espera lagrimas no paran ya que esta claro morira y no hay nada que hacer mierda que sirve tener tanto poder si no puedo salvarla puedo sentir un mano en mi hombro dandome apoyo yo se que es Kuroka pero no hago nada para indicar nada nos quedamos una etenidad en mi caso cuando el enfermero salio yo con Kuroka nos acercamos para saber el estado de Mi Niña pero el mirando con condolencias me dice que solo se salvo la pequeño mientras la madre que esta en sus ultimas horas pidio una audiencia con ambos para luego el retirarse quizas otros pacientes nos miramos ambos pero ella con una pequeña sonrisa me dice que vaya

Estaba a punto de negarme cuando ella me imterrumpe

 _Eres su compañero y esposo Issei Nya el hombre de su vida ve tranquilo usa ese poco tiempo que tienes juntos y disfrutalos.-_ Me dice Llorando suavemente

 _Gracias Cuñada_.- Le dije tambien llorando abrazandola de forma rapida para entrar y la imagen que encontre es si no fuera practicamente el funeral de mi niña seria como una de las mas imagenes mas hermosa ya que hay respirando agitadamente pero con una expresion de paz es mi niña agotada por lo que sabiendo que el tiempo corre rapidamente voy a su lado y la abrazo rapidamente llorando en su hombro no se necesitaron palabras ambos sabiamos que era la despedida

 _Por que mierda no debia pasar se supone que viviriamos juntos , nos volveriamos viejitos juntos criariamos a muchos niños juntos y malcriariamos a nuestros nietos yyy..._.- Y no pude hacer mas que llorar mi Niña como pudo me consolo acariciandome la espalda fue despues que me calme Ella hablo

 _Lo siento Issei Nya no creo que pueda cumplir esas promesas mas no este tristes no te culpo y ademas fui muy feliz contigo fue corto pero fui muy feliz_.- Me dice tambien llorando nos separamos para mirarnos y luego besarnos suavemente sintiendo cada parte del otro y recordar la sensacion del otro ya que seria el ultimo _Crees que la puedas criarla por los 2 Issei Nya.-_ Me dijo suavemente mi Niña yo por respuesta la acomodo en la cama acostandola y besando suavememente para decir

 _Claro no te preocupes la criare como mejor pueda_.- le digo con una sonrisa calidamente ella me responde con las misma sonrisa antes de que yo escuchara el pitido de la maquina y su mano caiga muerta a su lado y lo unico que hago es llorar desconsaladamente apoyandome en su cuerpo por que la vida le gusta hacerme sufrir ya que me quito a mi vida y razon de ser y me dejo devastado tanto que estaba tentado a Activar [ **Juggenart Drive** ] con tal de morir y ir con ella pero el suave llanto de un bebe calma mis pensamientos suicidas por lo que levanto la vista para verla y es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo es un bebe con una hermosa cabellera blanco con orejitas de gato y cola me acerco suavemente y pongo un dedo frente a ella y ella lo mira y sin duda lo toma con sus manitas para darme una sonrisita y aunque fue un instante todo deseo de muerte se fue ya que no podia rendirme esta pequeña me necesita por lo que por ella seguire adelante _Koneko no te preocupes protegere a Shirone con mi vida y procurare que no le falte nada.-_ dije mirando al cielo pensando que me escucharia mi Niña para luego tomar suavemtne a mi hijita Shirone si Shirone la llamare en honor a su madre y mecerla para calmar su llanto y prepararme para lo que vendra y no me rendire hasta lograrlo

 ** _Tiempo Despues_**

Fue dificil ya a pasado un año y aun no me hago la idea que perdi a mi Niña de mis ojos mas una voz me interrumpe mis pensamientos antes que se vuelvan depresivos

 _Dada.-_ Me dice mi pequeña Gatita preocupada es igual de hermosa que su madre ya ahora me encotraba sentado en una mecedora ya que Shirone se desperto durante la noche heheh pensar que esta pequeña es lo unico que me mantiene vivo fue un duro golpe la muerte de Koneko mas no podia rendirme mi hija me necesitaba por lo que trate y trato de todos los dias darle todo el amor que puedo y mientras ella duerme lloro para calmarme aunque siento que si no fuera por mi Cuñada y padres no hubiera podido ellos fueron un gran apoyo Kuroka ya que sabia de la especie de mi Niña y me ayudo a criarla de hecho ella le esta dando leche natural para mantenerla sana una imagen muy dolorosa para mi ya que el parentesco entre ellas es notorio de hecho una vez por accidente la llame Koneko a penas las palabras salieron me fui de la habitacioon y desde entonces cada vez que viene trato de evitarla mientras alimenta a mi hija mas sin embargo fue unos dias ya que me dije que no podia hacerle eso ya que se que esta tan dolida como yo por la muerte de koneko por eso despues de alimentar a mi hija y dejarla dormir fuimos a hablar y lloramos juntos ambos encontrando consuelo en los brazos del otro y fue despues de eso que ambos en honor a koneko cuidariamos y levantariamos a Shirone y ademas de apoyarnos mutuamente en elmomento de necesidad del otrodesde entonces nos concentramos en mi niña fue dificil cuidarla pero siempre al terminar el dia verla durmiendo con una sonrisa y murmuran dada en sueño me dio fuerzas de seguir y no ceder a [ **Juggenart Drive** ] mas mi miedo es que estoy a empezar a caer por mi cuñada cada dia que pasa y la conozco mas a fondo mas duro cae pero no podia ya que despues de su muerte me prometi no volver a amar lo unico que me detiene es saber que no me ama ya que digame cursi o gay lo que sea me importa una mierda pero solo puedo hacer el amor ya que en mi opinion hacerla con la mujer que uno ama es mas placentero que hacerlo con una puta cualquiera mas mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la mirada preocupada de mi hijita heheh me hace muy feliz tener a una hija como ella que se preocupa por mi

 _Tranquila Shirone estoy bien, muy bien continuemos.-_ Le dije mientras empece a balancearme en la silla y cantarle una nana suavemente a mi hija para que durmiera ella por respuesta dio un lindo bostezo antes de acomodarse y empezar a cerrar sus ojitos que son igual a los mios y una vez que se durmio la acomodo es su cuna y me fui a mi cama para dormir que para mi suerte fue de forma inmediata

 ** _Mundo de sueño_**

Curiosamente me encontraba en un pequeño claro apoyado en un arbol viendo el cielo estrellado cuando senti una presencia atras mio por lo que rapidamente me puse en guardia pero al ver quien era mis lagrimos no demoraron en llegar me quede quieto inmovil miedo a mover un dedo y que se vaya ella sonriendome con esa sonrisa que me enamoro se acerco a mi y puso su pequeña mano en mi cara y se dedico a limpiar mis lagrimas amorosamente

Poner No llores por mi Tercer cielo

Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
fueron tantos bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos  
los detalles, las pequeñas cosas  
lo que parecia no importante  
son las que mas invaden mi mente al recordarte... Hmmm

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado  
asi El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mi  
es tan bello aqui (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aqui

 _Hola Issei Nya.-_ Me dijo calidamente despues de esa frase algo en mi se rompio y me hizo abrazarla y llorar en su hombro y ella por respuesta se puso a darme confort fue despues de calmarme que hablo _no tengo mucho tiempo pero venia a decirte que esta Bien.-_ Me dijo calidamente pero ella al ver que iba a hablar me puso su lindo dedo para callarme _Esta bien Issei Nya se Amas a mi hermana Nya pero no me molesta ya que no se si sabes pero yo en donde estoy los observo a usted y Shirone Nya y debo decir que estoy orgullosa de usted Issei Nya no se dejo vencer y crio a Shirone sin embargo Issei Nya por favor trate de ser feliz aun si es con mi hermana y en realidad si es ella tiene mi apoyo ya que se que ella te cuidara ya que tambien esta cayendo por ti asi que por favor traten de ser felices juntos y cuando te llegue la hora estare esperandote_.- Me dijo mi Niña calidamente yo como respuesta aun con lagrimas en mi cara muevo mi cabeza haciendole saber que lo intentare y despues de eso nos quedamos asi disfrutando la calidez del otro

Yo te extrañare, tenlo por seguro  
¿Como pensar que la vida puede terminar en un segundo?  
La vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un momento  
nada trajiste, nada te llevaras  
solo lo que habia dentro... Hmmm

Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo para verte de nuevo  
para darte un abrazo y nunca soltarte  
mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo  
que Dios te ha llamado para estar a Su lado (Oooh)  
asi El lo quiso  
pero yo nunca pense que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi  
yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz  
donde existe paz (existe paz),  
donde no hay maldad (no hay maldad)  
donde puedo descansar  
no llores por mi (Oooh)  
es tan bello aqui (nunca imagine)  
quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien  
y cuando te toque partir espero verte aqui

Yo te extrañare... Tenlo por seguro...

Fue despues de un rato que ella se separo y empezo a retroceder todo el tiempo mirandome con esa hermosa sonrisa yo trate de acercarme pero ella nego suavemente y yo entendia por lo que lagrimas se deslizaban en silencio ya que cada paso ella iba desapareciendo en luces y me dio una ultima despedida con unas ultimas palabras antes de despertar

 _Disfruta la vida ,cuida a nuestra hija y no te preocupes cuando llegue tu hora estare esperandote.-_ Me dijo para que todo se volviera blanco y despertara

 ** _Mundo de los vivos_**

Despierto y me levanto para ir a la terraza de mi casa y ponerme a observar el cielo mientras lagrimas caian mas estas eran de alivio ya que saber que ella me esta esperando y que me permite amar y disfrutar la vida y de paso su bendicion solo afirma el hecho de que tuve a la mejor mujer del mundo como esposa

 _Prometo intentarlo mi niña tratare de ser feliz por ti y no te preocupes cuidare a Shirone con mi vida y ademas aunque nada me asegura que con Kuroka las cosas funcione me dare una oportunidad para ser feliz por ella y por mi asi que mi Niña te pido que seas el guia en mi vida y el de Shirone de nuestra Niña hasta entonces hasta que nos veamos quiero que sepas siempre te amare_.- Le dije al cielo y si como ella escuchara mis palabras una suave brisa me alcanza muy similiar a su toque que provoca unas lagrimas salgan suavememente por que me recordo demasiado a su toque calido y antes de entrar y esperar que me tendra la vida doy unas ultimas palabras a mi Niña que en paz descanse

 _ **Te Amo mi Niña y hasta entonces en donde nos veamos de nuevo Yo te extrañare...tenlo por seguro**_

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero que le haya gustado este One shot sus comentarios siempre son apreciados**

 **Se Despide Su Humilde Servidor WarRedMachine20**

 **Hasta la Proxima y Felices Fiestas**


End file.
